Mixed
by FailingDemi
Summary: When Lee dies in a mission, Neji takes a change. Will Tenten be able to move on without their lovable teammate beside them? A fluffy oneshot of Neji and Tenten.


A/N: Demi-kun here! And with an angsty one-shot. Blah, a bit of romance too. But...this is too fluffy for my tastes, and this is all in Tenten's POV. ToT Darn, this one-shot makes me all...wanna barf.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Nuff' said?

* * *

…_A time ago…these things existed…_

…_They were: neglect…grief…sorrow…loneliness…_

…_reject…depress…sadness…_

…_A time ago…these things disappeared…_

…_Leaving something that was undiscovered…_

…_it was light…_

…_and hope… _

It was the first time, I felt warmth; the feeling spread over me in an instance. I stared into the fire that was flickering softly, as snow fiercely blew outside. It was quite warm, and I pulled my knees closer to my face. I rested my tired head onto my knees while being mesmerized by the dancing flames.

I sighed, a faint cloud exited through my mouth, disappearing into the damp air. The coldness in my skin melted away into soft warm flesh, and I nuzzled my chin against my knee. There was movement behind me, I wasn't exactly surprised, for I knew it was a comrade. I heard a faint fluttering sound, and decided not to question whatever it was. A blanket draped over me, my head being covered by it, and soon my eye sight was lost.

"You shouldn't be so stupid, Tenten," the voice said behind me; I blinked few times, my mouth opening, for I wanted to say something, though I snapped it shut, remembering my arrogant promise I blurted in front of him. I moved my head a bit, the blanket slid down my head and rested on my shoulders. "If you were cold, you should have said so…"

My normal reaction would have been rude and snappy, and that would complicate things much further. My throat was raw from the smoke from the previous incident. I closed my eyes, and rested my head on a layer of material.

I swear…two teenagers acting like kids…in the middle of an important mission…it wasn't needed. These times, are when I feel alone, even though a friend is close by.

'We lost him already,' I thought somberly, my thoughts wandering to our previous teammate who had been misfortunate enough to get killed by the scheming inn owner. I stared at the ground, it was only Neji and me and we must complete this mission whether we liked it or not.

"Hey," he muttered, sitting next to me. I threw him a glance. "…It wasn't our fault that we knew the owner was planning to kill us…In the end, we couldn't save him. It was either die or live…"

I was speechless, my brain couldn't work up a snotty remark; it wasn't everyday when Neji uses a gentle tone with me. It'd always be blunt or cold.

"We had to get out, or else we'd be in danger…" he continued. I listened intently, my thoughts wandering to the past…

-

"Tenten" I heard him yell, as we made a run from the burning flames. The heat was getting into my head slowing me down, the smoke winded through and into my lungs; I coughed continuously. The inn started to break and fall, wooden pieces that were engulfed by flames fell in front of me. I staggered backwards a bit, keeping my distance from the flying sparks.

I felt something shove me forcefully forward, I shut my eyes tightly, one thing that I wasn't suppose to do during a situation. I sensed that someone had grip on my shoulder, keeping me balanced for the mean time.

I struggled to open my eyes, I saw my comrade standing at the other side of the wall of burning wood. I noticed right away that it was he who assured that I was going to make it out.

"Lee, get out of there now!" I wanted to yell that, yet another voice did it in place for me. I looked at him, the heat distorting my vision. I saw him shook his head, for he knew nothing could be done, our chakra limit had reached its max the day before, and we were sitting duck this day.

"No, you get out! Neji, take Tenten and yourself out!" Lee said commandingly, a bit sad but harsh that he had to depart from his friends. "I will be fine!"

I closed my eyes, the heat was distorting my ability to see and breath.

"B-" Neji argued, more crumbling crashed. And I knew that Lee's voice was growing distressed.

"Neji, go now! NOW, OR I WILL SWEAR I WILL HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!!!" I heard him yell, I assumed the last part was random since he spouted it out so quickly. Something crashed in front of us, and I listened to the sounds of crackling fire.

"Wha---?…Nngh" Neji was baffled at first, but then growled loss for words, his grip on me became tighter, as my body didn't obey my commands to stand up. "I…owe you, Lee. I'll see you later…"

'There-' I was desperate for air, and I breathed through gasps. '-is no "later"…'

Through my burning head, someone scooped me up and mumbled, "Byakugan!"

I felt safe in his arms, but I still couldn't recover from the shock. I gasp, and let my head roll until it rested against something warm. I felt myself lose my vision and consciousness.

I couldn't believe it…Lee…the humble Lee…was gone…just like that…

-

"I…" Neji said, bringing me back into reality. After realizing the current situation, I glared at him bitterly and full of spite. "…know that you were very good friends with Lee, I haven't noticed him or acknowledge him……" He gave a quiet snort, "…Though…what I did was right, it was the right choice to leave him there-"

I couldn't help myself from slapping Neji across the face. He seemed unfazed by it, his deep white eyes slowly made its way towards my gaze.

I couldn't contain silence forever, even if this makes things more complicated. I started batting my fists at Neji, I didn't care whether I missed, for my anger blinded me. I screamed angrily, "How can you disrespect him?! You just don't care!!! You have no idea how I feel! Lee was very kind and patient! To me he was like a younger and older brother! You're so inconsiderate! After all he has done for you, you say it is right for him to DIE?!?!"

I quickly turned away from him, and covered my face with my hands, tears were streaming down my face. I expected Neji to yell at me or shove me off, probably because I hit him…and I yelled at him. Instead, I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder.

"Yeah…you're right, I'm inconsiderate and foolish," Neji muttered, not wanting me to feel any more hurt than I already was. "There…was no exit for him…in truth, I wanted to stay with him, so we could pass together…Though, I understood the value that you were to him, and I decided to leave…"

I lifted my face from my hands, as I heard a flat laughter from him.

"…I didn't make much sense, did I?" he asked, I looked at him, my brown eyes red and swollen. He removed his hand from my shoulder and placed it on my head. He ruffled my brown hair playfully. "I'm sure…he will be able to look after you and see you smile…a genuine smile…"

My eyes dried up of tears as quickly as they came. I summoned up my courage to look him in the eye, and so I did. Neji smiled tenderly at me, making my face flush red; I turned away from him, with two reasons: I didn't know how to react to his newly found attitude, and I had cried right in front of the coldest person in the group and hit him with non-effective punches.

I looked outside, the snow drifted into a slow drift, it fell lazily to the ground. I didn't want to face Neji, and I can't apologize to him, it'd be hurting my pride. I stood up and staggered to the entrance of the cavern, my sandals making crunches in the snow.

I fell onto the snow onto my knees and then collapsed side wards into a sleeping position. I clutched the blanket closer to my neck. My face curled into an expression of pure stubbornness, as I said crossly, "I'm sleeping here!"

Silence came. I suspected that Neji was struck speechless, trying to compose a sentence in his genius mind that was going to persuade me of going back into the cavern. I laid my head on my arm, and I felt rather comfortable in the snow, despite the water that was soaking into my clothing.

"Tenten," Neiji said warily, crunching noises sounded louder and louder. I noticed a shadow perching over me in a squat. He brushed a strand of brown hair behind my ear. "What are you trying to achieve- sleeping here in the snow?"

There it was…his tone…it was completely different from his usual quality. I closed my eyes tightly, this wasn't the Neji that I despised. I said in annoyance, "Leave me alone! I rather sleep off my grief than cry all night!"

"Alright then…"Neji said, easily giving in. He got up and walked back inside, I didn't hear any more steps more than four. He was obviously at the entrance of the cavern, close to the fire yet close to me.

I closed my eyes, I had to do some resting, the ordeal of the day was too tragic, and I ran out of tears. I hoped, even though I wasn't really aware of it. That the cold and blunt Neji…would just come back…

-

My head laid comfortably on a cushion, and my arms were wrapped around something.. Somehow I couldn't feel my legs, yet I knew they were there. I wasn't exactly conscious yet, though a breeze of wind was enough to wake me up, a little bit out of sleep.

My mind immediately examined my situation, last night I was sleeping outside on the snow, the breeze that I felt moments ago meant that I was still outside. The 'cushion' could be a heap of snow, of course I would have gotten up and adjusted a head pillow. The things my arms were wrapped around could be the blanket, it was warm and at some places soft. I opened my eyes curiously to see if my deductions were correct, they were far from exact.

I was riding on Neji's back, and I was sleeping on his shoulder, while practically choking him to death. I lifted my head up his shoulder and looked around, Neji noticed my gesture and finally said something through gasps.

"Hah…you're finally awake…I didn't know women sleep that long…" he said, wheezing from the walk.

"Lemme down!" I yelled, softly smacking Neji in the head with my hand. Abruptly, as if I pushed a button, he released his grip on my legs and I crashed into the snow. It was mushy. That was my impression, I was in a mushy, half-melted, knee-deep puddle of snow. At the right time, a fierce wind brushed through the trees, relieving it of its unwanted snow that laid on top of each leaf. It tumbled down onto my head, I felt it pound against me, as I was pressed underneath a mound of snow.

I manage to unbury my head, though snow was covering my whole face. I clambered out of the puddle, my clothes slopping wet with snow.

First sight that greeted me was Neji quietly smirking to himself, while trying to detain laughter. After all he couldn't diminish his pride as the Hyuuga. However, he gave in and started laughing himself to bits. He was grasping his stomach and sniggering uncontrollably, in a decent kind of way. The bags that he was holding slipped onto the ground. I frowned, and stood up. And let all the excess snow drip off.

I crossed my arms and scowled at him, "Aren't you having fun?" Not waiting for an answer, I strolled past him, shaking the snow from my chestnut hair. As I walked past him, I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulders. Something yanked me backwards.

"Heh, can you be even more stupid and clumsy?" Neji asked, recovering from the fits of laughter. I didn't have to wait a second before shoving him into the same puddle of snow that I fell into. I turned around, not wanting to do anything nice for him.

In the back I heard spluttering, that was Neji's punishment for laughing at me; on second thought, I preferred the Neji last night. I deducted that he clambered out of the snow and was on his knees letting the loose snow drop to the ground.

"Hey!" His hand grabbed my shoulder before I continued walking. I brushed it off and turned to him, my face a few inches away from his.

"What do you want now? I prefer to go alone in this mission," I said hotly. Neji seemed a bit taken back, mild shock written on his face.

"I didn't mean to…" Neji said apologetically which I found weird; he smirked at me, and held out one of his hands. "-Ah, what's done is done? Partners?"

I hesitated, before grabbing his hand and shaking it. Though, my revenge was not somewhat done. I smirked as I tightened my grip on his hand. I used my other hand to have a lock on his arm. Using my weight, I threw him onto the ground, as I sat on top of him, his arm wedged between my chest and arm.

"Heh, didn't see that one coming, huh?" I asked, aiming to provoke him. In a quick movement, I felt my face land in snow…again.

"Don't try to tempt me," he said, sniggering softly, as I shook my hair free of snow.

I got up, and growled. Neji is the hardest person to partner with, though I can live trying to cooperate with him.

"C'mon, let's go," Neji said, grabbing my wrist. He gave me an annoying smirk that made my inner self boil, "Or would you rather go alone?"

I nodded, even though it was full of spite. We walked down the snowy path, Neji was leading me by the wrist. I felt a pink blush settle on my cheeks, and I bit my lower lip wondering if the flush really belonged there. Neji's hand was tight around my wrist, but it was warm. I sighed as I lowered my eyes to the ground.

He turned around slightly, and I felt his white eyes bore into my brown head. "What's the matter, Tenten?"

"Uh…nothing, nothing that you should be concerned of," I replied slowly, feeling the red on my face deepen. I felt my hand being jerked forward and my face collided into his chest, I looked up, and my face was entirely red with embarrassment. The grip on my wrist loosened but wasn't released, and Neji brushed a strand of hair away from my eye. He rested his hand on my right cheek, and I felt the warmth spread throughout my face.

"You're…cold…" he said, his eyes showing faint signs of concern. I blushed and lowered my eyes from looking at him.

"…Not really," I muttered, feeling his warm breath sweep over my head. This was the first time I noticed…he was taller than me, of all those times we have been equal sparring partners, I haven't considered his height. My heart pounded quickly, he was tall…Neji was half a feet taller than me…

I saw him turn partially, his hand slipping off my cheek, looking at the path in front of us. His temple had veins leading to his eye, improving his vision. "…Shelter's not far from here, we can get there and rest."

I nodded meekly, as the snow crunched underneath his sandals. "Hn. Tenten, shall we get going?"

"Oh…okay…" I muttered, he continued walking, leading me along. I was tired…what did Neji really mean by 'not far from here'? Neji nudged me quietly as I tried hiding every single hint of fatigue. "Huh?"

"There," he muttered pointing a hand towards several small houses. He stopped in mid-step, and turned to look at me. Neji examined my form, and I returned the gaze with a questionable stare.

"Huh?" I asked, hoping he hadn't noticed a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. He closed his white eyes and shook his head.

"Hn, it might not look much, but it's a tiny village. I'm sure they'll accept us over a night," Neji said quietly, continuing to walk upwards to the houses. I narrowed my eyes, and wanted to agree but I was too tired to.

"…Nnn…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes from the tiredness. I think that black-haired Hyuuga noticed it, but didn't comment on it.

"Tenten…" he said, my heart stopped for a second, as he mentioned my name. "You…don't need to push yourself…I'm here you know, if you're tired just say so…"

I held my breath, an angry expression forming on my face. Was he not taking me seriously? Or did he just see me as a helpless girl, either way I wasn't going to let him think that. After all even though I'm teenager, I'm still a tomboy. I told him off calmly, suppressing the offended voice"…Neji, I am fine, and I don't need you going around treating me like royal…ty…"

He seemed to be staring at me blankly, and I only noticed after a few seconds. Neji's eyes narrowed a bit as he took a swift glance at me. He cupped my face with both of his hands and stared deeply into my eyes, concentration studded into them. Once again, blush overcame my face, however he ignored it. "Just don't push yourself. Alright?" he asked in an almost commanding tone of his. I shuddered slightly as his breath blew over my face.

I wrestled my face out of his grasp, and strolled past him. "Who said I was? I don't need you to help me anyways…"

Silence only came from Neji, I wondered if his ego was slightly wounded just because I wasn't complying to his request or command. He grabbed me and spun me around, his eyes directly poring into mines. "Don't push yourself. You'll end up with a fever."

I blinked several times, was he…worried about me? I was greatly surprised, _the_ great Hyuuga Neji…was worried about his comrade. A blush swept over my face, he was actually worried…He pulled me closer until I felt his breath on my face. "We can't complete our mission if you have a fever."

It felt like cold water splashing over a hearth, I was left speechless, he turned around and continued walking. I twitched, and wanted to pierce Neji with a kunai for acting so heartless. Instead I pouted and trailed him. I started wobbling and I fought to keep my eyes from closing. I gently collided into him again, but this time into his back. I looked up to see his eyes concentrating on something distant, and I recognized the veins appearing on his temples.

"Neji, what is it?" I whispered, wondering if it was a foe, an animal, or something dangerous. He didn't turn to look at me, for he already knew I was there. He shifted in front of me, so I was completely behind him.

"Don't move," he muttered without so much of moving his lips. I froze, cuddling behind him. I heard pounding in my ears and was wondering what Neji saw. I wanted to wield a kunai for protection, but I was doing what I was told: not moving.

I heard metal beating against snow and sort of like a 'woosh' sound. I slowly lifted my eyes from the ground and looked. Something was strangely glinting in the sun, and I narrowed my eyes to look at it. A…katana blade…and it was pointing directly at Neji's throat.

I swallowed and dared not breathe, I was wondering how no one noticed I was behind him, maybe because of his height?

"State your purpose, foreigner!" a rough man yelled, I assumed this was the one holding the katana. I heard Neji snort softly, completely calm in his state.

"I only came by to stay for the night," Neji replied coolly, I heard the metal grip of the katana jingle slightly. Snow crunched as they slid into battle stance, holding out knives, katanas, spears and other weapons. The first thing that flew into my head was my battle instincts, it was an automatic reflex and I knew that if I complied I was disobeying Neji. I quickly pulled out a kunai knife, this made a slight tinkle and it attracted the assaulter's attention behind Neji. I saw his eyes widen partially, his cool plummeting down head first as if to say 'What are you doing?!'

"Hey! That kid has someone!" a ugly lard stated, I flung myself from behind Neji and used the blade to knock the katana swiftly out from the foe's hand. The other men had their eyes glued onto it, as it twirled and jabbed itself into the snow. "A girl!"

I knew Neji didn't like me to disobey his command, and I'm guessing he was put-off from the 'help' I gave him. However the apology had to wait, I shifted into a battle stance, raising the kunai knife in front of me. I murmured, keeping my eyes at the three assaulters. "Sorry, Neji, can't let a girl be a D-I-D…"

He gave me murderous glare and I only smirked to that. If he wanted to tear me up, Neji would have to do it after we fight. He moved into his own battle stance, his hands opened showing his palm. I smirked stubbornly, finally he was getting serious with me. "Neji, what's the info?"

"These men don't posses any chakra of some sort, only a minor blow in the head would be enough to knock them out," he replied, boring his vein-filled eyes at the men. I snorted, that was too easy.

One of them let out an horrendous battle cry and charged towards me, I had to strike him first, however before I could chop him in the head. A blur darted in front of me, and blue aura thrust itself straight forward at the man's chin, sending him skyward. After a millisecond, black hair flashed into view and brushed against my face before it fell onto the back of is owner. Before I could identify who the person was, although I had a good feeling who it was, the blur disappeared and struck the other two simultaneously.

Neji let out a breath of air, and wiped a trickle of sweat from his forehead. He turned around to look at me. "…Hah…Tenten…are you alright?" he asked, walking towards me. I didn't know how to feel. Should I feel impressed? Thankful? Amazed? Or…angry?

"Nnn…" was the reply that came from me. I stumbled forward, unknowingly into his arms.

"…Ten…ten…?" He muttered, awkwardly giving me a hug. My eyes close, and I gladly accepted the awkward yet warm embrace. I took in a deep breath inhaling Neji's scent, I rested my tired head on his chest. My head pounded, and my heart as well.

…**Tenten…what are you doing? **

I answered my conscience as if I was experiencing heaven, and was puzzled by its question. '…Huh? I'm resting…my head hurts…'

…**Where…exactly, Tenten…? **

I took a deep intake of air and exhaled it slowly. '…On Ne-' I gasped inwardly, as my eyes quickly jerked open. What greeted my eye was his beige sweater, and pulled myself out of his encirclement. I quickly staggered backwards, a good distance away from him.

"Omigod, Neji! I'm so sorry! I couldn't-" The words died as he reached a hand towards me, he rested his right hand on my face. He tapped his fingers against my temple, and something surged through; first it came through my head and then vibrated through my entire body. Slowly, I felt myself lose control in my legs, and I was about to fall before Neji caught me; his arms between my arm and torso. I tiredly blinked a few times, as Neji scooped me up into his arms.

I stared at him with my narrowed brown eyes, fighting to keep my eyes open. Then I lost…to sleep.

-:-

I slowly opened my chestnut orbs, the coldness from the air had long gone, and my head was resting on a comfortable pillow. My hair buns were let down, and my brown hair were scattered around randomly. I slowly sat up, my head was pounding rather gently now. I was able to make out my surroundings; the blanket of snow was replaced by wooden floorboards, and the only light in the room was from the fireplace. I felt that my wet clothes gone off my body, and was replaced with a yellow robe. I could make out a figure sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. Slipping out of bed, I put a delicate toe to the ground, testing for warmth. After I found that it was a comfortable degree, I tiptoed curiously over to the silhouette.

"Neji?" I asked as I bent over, my naturally curved hair fell from being tucked behind my ears. From the view in the back, he quickly rubbed his eyes. I cocked my head and bent further down to look at his face. Neji quickly and rashly turned away from my quizzical look. I blinked several times, before it registered into my head. Neji…didn't want to talk to me or even face me.

I slowly sat down by him, watching him questionably as his face was turned the other way, to avoid contact. I slowly brushed my chocolate colored strands of hair behind my ear, and leaned closer on him persisting to see his face.

"…Tenten…" He murmured, something glimmered on his cheek. I reached a tender finger towards it, and gently touched the glimmering orb. It moistened the tip of my finger, and my eyes widen in surprise. He turned towards me, his eyes slightly glazed, yet so close by the fire, I saw streaks of wetness on his face. He tried giving a smile, and it was a mix between sad and happy. Neji covered his smooth pale hand on top of my slender hand. My loose fist slowly flattened out into a hand against his skin, and he gave me a warming smile. He closed his eyes, the warm smile was still hard to believe. "…thank you…"

I looked at him questionably, without noticing that he was cradling his face in my hand. He was nuzzling my slender hand, and from his usually emotionless face something gave me the feeling that Neji…_the _Neji was actually enjoying it. Unknowingly, red overcame my face, and I stuttered, "N-Neji…?

"Mmm?" was the answer from him, as I realized that my hand had moved down almost touching his lips. I jolted and roughly pulled my hand away, shortly after I felt that Neji had gone 'too' far with caressing my hand. He was slightly shaken by my sudden action, and blinked at me several times, before realizing what he did. "Ah. Tenten! Sorry, forget just forget about it."

I blinked several times as he abruptly stood up, he walked away towards the door with his hands in his pockets. I scrambled onto my feet, alright…I have chosen…I was officially angry. I angrily yelled, red from embarrassment and anger. "Hyuuga Neji! We need to talk!"

He turned around a brow arched, and a slight smirk written on his face. "What is it, Tenten?" He emphasized my name, as he looked at me curiously. I stomped over to him, my brown hair swishing side to side each step I took.

I angrily jabbed a finger at his chest. "What's up with your attitude, Neji? Lately you have been acting 'strange' around me. I can't help but think you're having perverted fantasies about things."

He closed his hand around mine gently and smiled mysteriously. He stepped a bit closer towards me, and I felt his milky eyes catch me in trance. Neji murmured enigmatically, "Maybe I am…"

I subconsciously took a step back, as he towered over me. I glared at him with my sharp chestnut eyes, yet I felt that the glare didn't go through the milky pools. "What are you saying, Neji? What are you…"

He gave one of his annoying smirks, as he placed a finger on my lips to hush me. "It's something that you shouldn't know yet."

I shook his finger off, and stared at him inquiringly. "If you're attempting to sway me, forget it, it's not working."

Neji partially turned towards the door, as he said quietly while having a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Then I'll have to keep trying."

I gaped at him, as he left through the door. I spluttered, my face completely red. "Wha- Neji?! Ne-"

"See you tomorrow, Tenten," he said cutting me off, as he closed the door without so much giving a glance. I stared at the door, before sinking down onto the floor.

I pouted, my hands resting on the wooden floor; my robe sleeve slipped down my shoulder and was left hanging, leaving it bare. Why would I care? No one but me was in the room. I had difficulty registering what Neji just said to me before leaving.

I felt the pounding in my head increase, maybe I was better off asleep. I slowly stood up and staggered over to my bed collapsing into the many blankets. I turned myself over to stare at the white wall. I wondered where I was, where Neji went, what I was wearing. What really concerned me was Neji's comment. I closed my eyes, and hoped that he was just playing around with me. However my heart rejected that hope, and muttered: Neji is blunt in whatever he says…expect nothing but the raw truth.

I closed my eyes, and thought back to when Neji saved me from the fire. I didn't utter a word of 'thank you' but threw all my frustration at him, and he was kind enough to carry me along the way, but Neji dropped me in a slush of snow. So…maybe I shouldn't thank him. But…he repelled all of the assaulters…but I wanted to do that, then he carried me here…

I turned over in my bed. I felt uneasy, after all, Neji is the only person close to me for the rest of the mission. I couldn't find any comfort working with him. Sighing deeply, I blinked in the darkness. If only Lee was here…I wouldn't have been put in such a terrible state.

If he was still with us…I wouldn't have felt so awkward with Neji, and maybe he wouldn't have turned all nice towards me. I thought soberly, 'I don't know anything anymore…I'm lost…if only…Lee was here to give me advice…'

-

I shifted and closed my eyes, I'll just put the past days behind me. Lee's death shouldn't affect me now, but later…after the mission.

-:-

"Tenten…" someone whispered, rubbing something against my face. In my slumber I felt something soft tickle my face. My eyes flickered open, and the first thing I saw was those opaque eyes of his. I slowly sat up, with the help from Neji. "You awake?"

I nodded slowly, letting my eyes adjust itself to the light. My mouth didn't seem to comply with me and so I faltered in my sentence. "Nei…Goo…mornin'…"

He gave me an amused smile, and pulled me out of my comfortable bed; I fell limp on purpose, just to get back under my warm covers. I could feel Neji sweat drop, as he tried to stand me up on my own feet. Then said exasperatedly, "Get up."

"Dun wanna…" I muttered in my usual bed head state. Neji sighed and plopped me onto the floor, he squatted next to me and let me lean against his shoulder.

"Seriously, we have to get going," he murmured, his breath spraying into my ear. I felt chills run down my neck, as I opened one eye to look curiously at him.

I rubbed my eyes, and looked at him fully. "What's the matter, Neji…?"

He helped me up onto my feet and said informatively. "If we continue to lack making progress, then I'm sure the enemy nins are going to catch up with us."

I groaned under my breath, not liking the trip a bit. Neji pushed something into my hands, it was a soft texture and curiously I looked at it; it was my clothes. He stared at me with a blank look. "Get dressed, I'll get our things." And with that he left out the door.

I grumbled; Neji always rushes me in whatever I do. I never was good enough for him. I slipped off my robe and put on my shirt and pants. Tying up my hair into buns, I glanced outside the window. Frost covered every bit of the frame, and snow was layering the ground outside.

I finished putting on my clothes; I walked over towards the door and opened it. The first thing that flew into my face was a cold breeze. It sent shivers down my spine, and my cheeks were being nipped by the air. Something slung at me, and I instantly caught it, despite that I had my guard off. I stared at what I was holding, a backpack packed full. I looked up from the bag and at its source; Neji was standing there, his bag on his shoulders.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked smugly, his creamy eyes piercing sharply through me. I slowly made my way towards him, my leather boots trudging in the snow.

"Nothing, Hyuuga-sama," I muttered in annoyance, I brushed past him and stopped to turn around. My eyes were gaining a glare that rivals his. There was no emotion shown on Neji's face, except the excessive amount of times he blinked.

"…Hn…" was the only sound that came from him, as he stuck his hands into his pockets. Neji ignored the suffix that was added to his last name, but I had a feeling that he couldn't shake off the impression that it was an insult.

I couldn't resist a smirk; I finally noticed what made him uncomfortable…suffixes. At least, during the mission I'd get to see the annoyed, short-tempered seemingly thirteen-year old prodigy behind the nineteen year-old body. I couldn't wait to bother him, and what better time it is then now. I put on a cheerful smile and said in an utterly sweet voice. "So…Hyuuga-sama, where are we going?"

Neji made a face that he clearly didn't enjoy the sudden name, and he replied monotonously, "We're going to take a short cut in the forest; hopefully this will buy us time to get away from the ninjas…"

He turned his back on me and walked to a mini forest, I felt that it was my duty to follow him, and so I did. The crunches of snow seem loud between us, and not a word was exchanged. "Hyuuga-sama…"

Neji replied with a short 'Hm?' and didn't bother turning around to look at me. I fumed silently, so he wasn't going to answer to that name, I take it?

I trotted a bit forward to keep up with his pace. "Neji," I said firmly, suffixes can wait for a while, and I had to discuss something with him. Neji didn't answer me, and I reached out a hand to prod him in the shoulder.

"Hn," he answered, stepping over some roots and rocks. My eyes narrowed, and I grabbed him on the shoulder to stop him from walking.

Neji snapped around, a blank yet irritated look on his face. "What?"

I gave him a glare, "Neji, can you stop treating me like I'm some kind of princess, and then ignore me?" Neji scoffed and turned around, seeing that my question was trivial. "I'm not that fragile, you know! I am not that weak."

He scoffed, and answered, "Yes, you're right. But you're weak in my eyes."

I clenched my fists hard, and glared at Neji. That was an insult! And he said it without a nerve! I swallowed my anger and retorted, "Well, what about our sparring matches everyday, you said I was getting better!"

I could feel a smile creep along his face, and he said with a strange tone in his voice, "Yes, about that…I lied."

"H-How could you?!" I said, quivering from anger. He turned to face me with a slight smirk.

"…Hn…I wonder," he said shortly, to cut the conversation; Neji turned away from me, and continued walking. I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something. After walking in complete silence, he declared. "Should we take a break?"

"…I guess…" I muttered, as I tried to ignore the need to slap him. I dropped down to sit on a tree root, as Neji was busy using his Byakugan. I felt slow, every time I caught up to Neji's skills, he'd always appear ten steps ahead. He had a fancy kekkei genkai, while I had nothing but weapons; Neji already mastered the use of chakra and uses his style of gentle fists, I was the Weapon's Mistress in Konoha and I always attack with sharp things. I didn't just feel slow; I **was **slow; many steps behind Neji…

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the bark. What a better time then now…to say thanks? I had many things to clear up with the man of little words. I opened my eyes once more to see Neji sitting across from me, taking a sip from his water bottle. "Neji…I…wanted to…ask you about something…" I blurted out softly; he eyed me questionably but continued drinking from his bottle. "…Yesterday night, were…you crying?"

The question itself, made Neji choke on his water, he hacked and pounded his chest, water dripping down the side of his mouth. I blinked at him several times. The prodigy, Hyuuga Neji, _the_ Hyuuga Neji was doing something normal; well…normal for me anyways.

"Wha--? Are you stupid, Tenten?" he asked, rather quickly, blinking excessively. I narrowed my eyes at him; he was avoiding the question…

"You're not answering the question," I pressed. He swallowed, a faint blush appearing on his face. I laughed inwardly, that was the first time he reddened, I felt so goddamn lucky to witness that, but now was not the time to celebrate. "Were you crying last night?"

"…I…forgot," he admitted, however I felt that he was lying. **Another** first, Hyuuga Neji lying. Well, I had to admit, he lied couple of other times…not really, but he somehow managed to avoid questions.

I leapt from my seat and onto Neji, pinning him rashly onto the floor, I slid my hands onto the ground. "Oof!"

"Tell. Me. Now," I said staring deeply into his eyes, he blinked several times and stared back at her. He threw his glances nervously around, trying to avoid all contact.

"I…I…" he trailed and then his milky orbs met mine, a smirk was plastered on his face, and I didn't know what he was going to do. Neji smirked and using his arms, clutched my hips and threw me over onto the patch of ground next to him. I opened my eyes after the ordeal to see that Neji was on top of me, only that he had his hands on my wrists; maybe to keep me from escaping or throwing a combat.

Neji smirked as he leaned closer towards me; his lips only a centimeter away from my ear, he murmured, "I don't want to tell you. This is for you to find out."

He then stood up and made a face like that never happened. "Break's over, let's go."

I stood up, staring at him warily. It's not that I like him…I just felt awkward traveling with him, without Lee to break the silence. "Yeah, let's go."

Was it just me or is he just acting…I don't know…weird. Neji never would do this to me; I guess…he moved on. I sulked, as I walked slowly behind him, he's mean, but…I think, I can also move along…

After all, my emotions of him are mixed…but no matter. Neji's waiting…he's waiting for me to catch up, with his hand out…ready for me to receive it.

* * *

A/N: AND THE FLUFFINESS ENDS! W00T! As you can see, I don't normally write angsty one-shots, but I spotted it in my Etc. folder, and thought it would be good to publish, after iCoco said so anyway. So, I wrote this when I was around sixth grade.

And yes to all those people who gagged while reading this, I do hate this piece of work, and it sucks badly in my opinion. :P So kill me for making such a horrible one-shot.

Dewa Mata!


End file.
